


Tobi The Lost Senju and The Knight of The Uchiha

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Protective Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Uchiha Izuna Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tobi was taken away as a baby and left in a civilian village protected by the Uchiha, Izuna is in love with the red-eyed boy.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Tobi The Lost Senju and The Knight of The Uchiha

A/N I finished this Story on FanFic.Net so sorry if I missed anything!

* * *

Tobirama Senju was born on a battlefield not safely at home like his brother, the baby was being handed off to whoever could take him.

But one of the enemies grabbed the baby and ran into the forest.

The Woman who grabbed the baby had just had her own, all she should see when she held a knife over the baby was her own.

There was a small civilian village not too far away so she left the baby there, the baby's name was Tobirama, right?

When a little girl asked her the baby's name it's

"Tobi"

What the women didn't know is that village was protected by the Uchiha clan

(6 years later)

Izuna had to go to a stupid village to do a stupid mission he was not happy.

He had a small force with him a couple of his uncles and cousins.

Then an already bad day just had to get worse it had to start raining hard.

As he opened some big oak door he looked around the library it was a nice library.

White out of the corner of his eye, a boy with snow-white hair and RED EYES!

Suddenly he was standing next to him the kid looked up from his book, red eyes.

"What do you want Uchiha-San?"

Somehow the kid made it sound sarcastic.

"Why are your eyes red?"

the boy shrugged and went back to his book.

It was a book on Chakra, this kid was interesting.

"What's your name?"

"Tobi, I don't have a last name"

"Well my name is Izuna Uchiha, that's a book on Chakra?"

Tobi nodded as an answer

"I'm a shinobi I can show you one of my Justus!"

Now he had Tobi's interest, He put a bookmark where he had been reading and got up.

It had stopped raining by now but it looked like it might start up again soon.

"Do you have a river around here?"

Tobi nodded

"Follow me"

They went down to the river with no talk,

"Here we are Uchiha-San"

"You can call me Izuna"

"Here we are Izuna"

"You might want to stand back" he winked back at the boy

Tobi toke a few steps back

"GREAT FIREBALL JUSTUS!"

"wow.."

"I can teach you!" he didn't know why he said that but he didn't regret it when he saw his smiling face.

"First have you ever use our chakra?"

"Yes, I saw some of your clan-men climbing trees to impress some girls"

Izuna showed him the hand sighs and he seemed to be a natural.

When he tried for the first him he only got a small fireball, after a few more tries with similar results.

"Maybe you have a strong water affinity?"

"How do you test that?"

"Well you normally use some chakra paper but a leaf can work in a pinch"

He picked up leaf form a tree and handed it to him.

"Just put some Chakra into it!"

When Tobi put come Chakra into the leaf it partiality turned into water.

"Wow, you must have a super Strong water affinity!"

"Is that why I can't do fire Jutsu?"

"Yeah, I should bring you some water scrolls and maybe some fighting style scrolls!"

"I-I would love that, thank you Izuna"

Tobi was really pretty, his eyes an amazing too.

Just then he heard his Uncle call his name.

"I think that I have to go Tobi see you around"

As he walked away he heard Tobi say

"See you later"

* * *

Izuna had been acting strange recently since he came back form Suiro no Sato, he had been staring off into space with a dumb smile on his face.

Madara was getting worried, Yesterday he had seen Izuna in the library Izuna never goes to the library!

But they had a mission to escort someone to Suiro no Sato and Izuna had volunteered but Madara was going with him.

The mission went normally nothing particularly traumatic but the strange thing was the Izuna had an extra scroll with him.

When they got to the gates of the village Izuna ran, Madara followed from a distance, Izuna ran into the library?

When Madara opened the door he saw Izuna talking to a boy around his age with white hair and... red eyes...

He had given red eyes the scroll he was caring for.

Izuna was looking at the book the boy was reading, his face light up in awe.

The white-haired boy garbed his hand and started to walk out of the library.

Madara ran down a side street to not get caught by the boys.

They started to run towards the river that was not too far from the village.

When they got there the white-haired boy, went throe some new hand sighs he had never seen before.

Suddenly a second red-eyed boy appeared with a puff of smoke.

Red eyes number 2 walk toward Izuna a taped him on his shoulder.

Izuna's face went through a lot of feelings in a couple of seconds,

shook amazement and then excitement.

Madara felt shook to this kid was able to make a clone with no element! and it's real!

He watched Mister clone and his brother spare, but that would be generous for red eyes he didn't know how to fight but he got a lot better though out there fighting.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Izuna and his brother had come to his village.

The was quite today it was cloudy outside so people didn't go outside today.

Tobi was sitting in his room it was right above the library he had a small bed a table and small burner he cooked his food on, he had a window that had a sink under it.

Suddenly an Honorable headache hit him like a ton of rocks, he had been having them more and more.

Then he felt it a small army coming towards his village so he stood up and made around 10 clones to tell the towns people to start moving has he grabbed his notebooks, some bread he was going to have for dinner and the scrolls Izuna gave him he put them all in a backpack and started to run towards he didn't know just away.

Suddenly the headache was back and the army had just gotten to the gates, he was at the village gates on the opposite side all of the townspeople had left by now.

They the memories of his clones being killed the SENJU clan oh Tobi was dead, but he couldn't give up not yet!

Suddenly he heard a man yell "Hey it's one of those white-haired brats!"

The man grabbed him by his choler of his shirt, the man laughed at him he punched him.

"OH THIS ON DIDN'T POP!" The man sounded happy

He grabbed a knife and started to cut his face one cut one his chin, another on his cheek same on the other side.

"Look at those pretty red eyes" this man was going to kill him.

"And that lovely white hair" this guy was horrible

"Say kid if you tell me how you made those clones I might let you live"

Suddenly he felt Izuna and his older brother coming quickly for them.

If he could stay alive until then, he might survive this.

Suddenly a group of the three showed up

One with a dorky bowl cut another with haft brown and white hair and another man that looked like a less idiotic bowl cut.

When the bowl cut boy looked at him and his eyes widened.

"Tobi...ram..a?" he sounded like he was trying not to hope.

When the older bowl cut looked at and almost ran and grabbed under his arms

The new man said "Child what is your, how old are you, do you have any-"

Izuna came down from the sky like an angle of destitution.

He kicked bowl cut man in the face.

Madara jumped down a grabbed his hand and pulled him off the ground

"Are you okay Tobi?" asked Izuna's older brother, the man who he assumed was there father, Tajima.

Everyone got into there fighting stance,

"Butsuma, I'd recommend you leave this village alone"

So older bowl cut is named Butsuma,

"Tajima I think you have something that belongs to me"

"Now what would that be"

Mini bowl-cut was giving Izuna's brother puppy eyes.

"Tobi or if you want to go by his full name Tobirama Senju"

The tension was so thick he could cut it with a knife.

The Uchiha looked at him the Senju and back to the Senju

"Did you know about this Tobi?" asked Izuna

"Don't even know any of there names, much less consider them family"

He knew that Tajima and his Family had used their eyes to see if he was lying

"Tobirama you should come home blood is thicker than water"

"you spilled the blood of the people I grew up with"

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Suddenly the fight began,

Tobirama stayed close to the Uchiha Family.

After a long fight apparently Tobirama was skilled to live.

* * *

After the Senju clan retreated Uchiha Tajima turned to him with the rest of his clan.

"Tobi your skill is amazing for some who has never seen the battlefield and you used a clone Jutsu I have never seen before?"

"Well... I have trained with Izuna before and I made that Clone Jutsu"

"I can confirm father he showed me his notes"

Tajima raised an eyebrow Izuna nodded with a bright smile.

"Tobi, how many of those books have you read?"

"All the ones on Shinobi and Chakra"

Tajima looked at the library I was pretty much gone.

"Tobi, would you like to move into the Uchiha compound?"

Tobi hadn't really expected that but today had been gam packed full of surprises, he still couldn't believe that he was a Senju.

Tobi nodded "Since my house was destroyed I would like that"

Tajima smiled before yelling "OKAY UCHIHA NOW THAT THOSE DAMM SENJU ARE GONE WE CAN LEAVE"

A sea of dark-haired people cheered and then started to move away.

Izuna ran up behind him and hug him

"TOBI I am so excited that you are moving we can train together every day!"

Tobi couldn't help but smile.

* * *

It had been a few days since Tobi had moved in and well it was nice to have him, he would randomly walk up to him and ask him for help with a new Justus.

Tobi had started to mess with Seals, Tajima Joked that he was part Uzumaki.

When Tobi had told him about his migraines, Tajima said that he was a Sensor and that's why he was getting headaches.

Madara knew at his little brother was in love with Tobi and it was kinda funny to watch,

but Madara still couldn't get over the fact that he was Hashirama's little brother.

Hashirama had lost all of his little brothers but there was one of them right beside him, just standing there.

He remembered Hashirama telling him what had happened to his little brother.

But still, Izuna was happier around him.

(Hashirama POV)

Hashirama couldn't believe it his little brother Tobirama was... Alive and his little brother was alive!

The last time he had seen him was when he was born, white fluffy hair and red eyes.

It was only him and Itama but they also had Tobirama now!

What was his favorite food?

Favorite color?

Did he like read, gardening, cooking !?

He knew nothing about him.

Well, he had been form a town that they attacked, he didn't know how to say sorry for something like that.

Could his brother love him?

Or... or would he hate him for what he had done?

He felt tears come to his eyes,

Tobirama looked so much like there mother if only there was no war.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since Tobi had moved in with the Uchiha clan and he loved it!

He no longer had a one-room apartment or lived alone no it was like he had gotten a whole family.

His room was not that big it had one window at the front with a twin-sized bed.

The bed had a gray dovea and a with white pillow.

The floor was the same wood that ran throughout the whole house.

there was a built-in closet that had his new clothes and an extra blanket on the floor.

There were also some baskets in the closet with towels, sleepwear, and underthings.

He had a desk and a bookshelf and next to his bed was a nightstand with a lamp.

Tobi had also gotten some new clothes to wear a classic Uchiha outfit with the crest on his back.

The scars he had gotten form his fight with the Senju now looked like red lines, Izuna said they looked awesome!

Tobi had learned a lot about his friends,

Madara liked to throw Izuna in the fish pond in there private garden, Tobi had used his water style to throw Madara into the pond.

Uchiha Tajiam likes to drink his tea at exactly 12:00 in the afternoon and nothing would stop him expert a battle with the Senju.

Madara liked reading cheesy romance novels when he wasn't training.

Izuna had a habit of falling off his bed while sleeping.

* * *

Whenever Tobi and Uchiha went to battle with the Senju,

Tobi and Izuna would fight the Senju clan in general

Madara would fight Hashirama

It was strange how the Senju acted like Tobi had been brainwashed or put under a genjustsu, Tobi was pretty sure that Senju could be friends with an Uchiha.

Hashirama and Madara would talk while they fought it had gone from peace talks to How is Tobirama doing + Peace talks.

Tobi was one of Madara's advisers in it turns out Tobi could talk louder then Madara without yelling.

They were still trying to figure out how Tobi and Hashirama were related.

Tobi sleep talks but its only seals stuff.

(A talked that happened)

Izuna: "So Tobi what was it like grown up in your village"

Tobi: "It was okay, see people there weren't all related so there was a lot more drama"

Mada: "Are you saying the Uchiha are less dramatic than a small village"

Tobi: "No, it's more "OMG SO AND SO BANGED SEVAN GIRL AT ONCE AND HE HAD A GIRLFRIEND" you know the stuff that could ruin your life"

Mada + Izuna : "OHHHHHHHHH"

Tobi: "Trust me you guys win on melodramatics"

* * *

As soon was Tobi woke up he knew something was wrong nothing really just a feeling.

He went to the kitchen like normal he got the came oats with fruit he always had Izuna and Madara walked like zombies downstairs and tried to make food like normal.

Tobi went to the same training ground he always did with Izuna while Madara did clan work.

They went to the same bathhouse as always to clean up together.

Tobi had something for lunch like normal Madara and Izuna ate like it was there last meal.

Then someone came and told them there was Senju on their border and they went to battle, this was normal not daily but normal more like weekly.

They all fight who they normally would, the Senju try to get Tobi to "Come Home" that doesn't work.

But then Tobi sees it a group of Senju around Izuna Tobi dashes forward and takes a hit form Itama's blade to the chest.

Izuna grabbed him Madara grabs Izuna and they start running as black dots to appears in visor he hears Izuna crying?

He comes in and out of wakefulness for a few hour units he feels his wound start to close and warm Chakra on it.

He opens his eyes to see Hashirama with Madara and Izuna peeping over his shoulder.

"What the hell?" they all make a sound between laughing and crying.

* * *

It was the big day, the day the people of Konoha chose who was going to be Hokage.

Madara didn't think he would get it, he was going up against Hashirama.

Right now he was walking to the Hokage office to get some paperwork done before the results were in.

He pasted Tobi on his way, he had started to hang out with Hashirama more and it was adorable to watch they seemed to fit together perfectly.

Tobi now responded to Tobirama and he singed his paperwork Tobi Senju-Uchiha, he didn't live in any clan compound he lived in the Shionbe district of Konoha to keep the peace.

He waved at him and Tobi saw a waved back with a small smile.

As Madara chimed the step to his desk on the same floor as the Hokage's office, Tobi and Izuna also had desks up there.

Izuna was up there he was writing down something on a pad of paper.

"Hi, Nin-San!"

"Hello Izuna, what are you doing"

"Just writing down some notes on today"

"For the future?"

"For the Future"

It was a few hours later when Izuna tapped him on his shoulder,

"It's time"

As they began to walk towards the stage set up by Hashirama.

"MADARA!" yelled the oversized puppy that is Hashirama

"Good luck," said Izuna as he wondered towards Tobi

"Madara, I'm so excited I hope you win"

"What?"

"I mean if the people all voted for me wouldn't make Uchiha feel... I don't know the word"

"And what about the Senju?"

"Well I mean I brought this hole place in the world in 7 days"

Madara couldn't help but chuckle at that

"Hashi-"

A man yelled that the votes were in, time seemed to slow down.

Thousands of thoughts ran through his head at once it was so overwhelming he could barely breathe, then he felt Hashirama grab is hand and warmth so much warmth and then it was clam in his head.

"UCHIHA MADARA!"

"You won Madara"

* * *

The after-party was amazing the food was great and the Senju and Uchiha clan were partying together as one big group.

He had seen a drunk Izuna and Tobi flirting with each other, Hashirama was dazzling the room with his smile.

The music was loud and the lights were bright or that could have been the alcohol.

He and Hashirama were having a drinking contest and were Izuna and Tobi leaving together?

Madara didn't remember much after that just a lot of darkness and now he was lying in bed with a hangover and a killer headache.

As walked to work he saw the party being cleaned up and Hashirama was clean up some wood style it must have gotten pretty wild the last night.

He stumbled up the stairs to the new Hokage office, Izuna and Tobi were up there already not working just taking but no there usual banter Madara could care less.

The view from his office was amazing and the chair was comfy.

He grabbed a pen and started to do some paperwork.

At noon Tobirama and Izuna brought him some lunch and they ate together.

Hashirama came later with dinner and a gift a prototype Konoha headband.

* * *

A/N

Yes I ended it very abruptly 


End file.
